Supreme Intelligence (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Supreme Intelligence from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Supreme Intelligence. The Supreme Intelligence is the main antagonist of the 2019 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Captain Marvel. It is a shapeless artificial intelligence that serves as the ruler of the Kree Empire. It was portrayed by Annette Bening when taking on the form of Dr. Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell. History Meeting Vers Being the leader of the Kree Empire and ruler of its homeworld Hala, the Supreme Intelligence can choose to speak with any of its subjects by manifesting itself in the form of what the person desired. When Starforce member Vers arrives to meet the Supreme Intelligence, the latter takes the form of the late Wendy Lawson/Mar-Vell (a close friend of Starforce team leader Yon-Rogg). Being aware of Starforce's next mission of dealing with a group of Skrulls (led by Talos), the Supreme Intelligence tells Vers to take control of her emotions in check and that the Skrulls must be stopped at all costs. Showing Its True Colors Though Vers was able to track down Talo and several Skrulls taking refuge in Earth after being briefly kidnapped by them, she learns of a horrible truth: Mar-Vell defected to the Skrulls after learning that they just want to find a new homeworld to be safe from the Kree Empire after their original homeworld was destroyed on the orders of the Supreme Intelligence because of their refusal to submit to Kree rule. Vers also learned that she was once a human pilot named Carol Danvers who witnessed Mar-Vell being killed by Yon-Rogg when she tried to destroy the energy source that he and Starforce was after, and that she absorbed the energy after destroying the engine that briefly erased her memories. She is also horrified to find out that the Superior Intelligence briefly altered Vers' memories to make it look like the Skrulls murdered Mar-Vell in order to gain her trust. Because of this horrible revelation, Vers realized now that she was tricked by the Supreme Intelligence to lead the Skrulls for itself to wipe out from the universe. Infuriated of being used by the Supreme Intelligence, Vers furiously defected to the Skrulls and helped out in tracking down Mar-Vell's ship containing Skrull refugees, but they are tracked down by Starforce, who managed to track down the ship after killing Talos' right-hand man Norex. Vers is then interrogated by the Supreme Intelligence for her betrayal while the Skrulls are held prisoner by Starforce. Upon being told of several more Skrulls taking refuge in Earth by Yon-Rogg, the Supreme Intelligence sends over Ronan the Accuser to lead a fleet of warships into destroying Earth with cruiser missiles to make an example of the Skrulls. During Vers' interrogation, the Superior Intelligence taunts Vers before reminding her that the energy that she's utilizing could be taken away, which would leave her powerless. However, being unwilling to submit herself further into its control, Vers frees herself from the implant that suppresses her powers and vaporizes the Supreme Intelligence's avatar. Vers then allows the Skrulls refugees to escape back to Earth while defeating Starforce and foiling Ronan's fleet attack on Earth. Following the retreat of Ronan and his remaining forces, Vers tasks a defeated Yon-Rogg with delivering a message to the Supreme Intelligence, proclaiming that she would return to put an end to the genocidal war. Unknown Fate It is uncertain of what became of the Supreme Intelligence following Yon-Rogg and Starforce's retreat back into Hala, though it's likely that it severely punished them for their failure after Yon-Rogg delivered Captain Marvel's message. It's suggested that the Supreme Intelligence was destroyed by Captain Marvel at some point in time, while it could also be inferred that the Supreme Intelligence is still existing, but now lacks supreme power. The former appears to be more likely, given the mentioning of a Kree Emperor who has taken over the Empire before signing a peace treaty for the Kree and Xandarians in Guardians of the Galaxy. Gallery CapMarvelSI.jpg Trivia *Despite the fact that it is genderless as its true form remains unknown to the audience, the Supreme Intelligence is the third main villain of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series to be portrayed as female through its Lawson form; the first two are Hela from Thor: Ragnarok and Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp. **Additionally, despite the fact that the Supreme Intelligence does not have a lot of screen time, it serves as the main antagonist of the film as it was the one responsible for sending Yon-Rogg and Starforce to track down and kill Mar-Vell, which led to the creation of Captain Marvel; plus it had bigger plans than anyone else. *The Supreme Intelligence's trait of appearing different to everyone who views it is similar to how Galactus is portrayed in the comics. *If the Supreme Intelligence is still existing by the time of the current movies, it's likely that it survived Thanos' death wave at the end of Avengers: Infinity War because as an artificial intelligence, it isn't technically a living nor sentient being. Navigation pl:Najwyższa Inteligencja (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Genocidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Master Manipulator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Genderless Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Master of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Totalitarians Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Fanatics Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Monarchs Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Propagandists Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Nameless Category:Rivals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors